Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a process for fabricating a metal-gate CMOS transistor. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for fabricating a high-voltage metal-gate CMOS transistor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for fabricating a high-voltage metal-gate CMOS transistor that features self-alignment.